


L’appel du vide

by silverinkwings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Just weird thoughts, Muses, Musing, POV Female Character, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinkwings/pseuds/silverinkwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just having a conversation in my head, the way you do. And yeah, this happened. Totally random. Just musing to myself. The call of the void. L’appel du vide.<br/>Btw the narrator is basically me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’appel du vide

There is a french phrase, something like "the power of the void." It's the feeling you have when you're standing at the top of a tall building and you get the urge to jump. You're not suicidal, there's just that almost calm tranquility, and a feeling. You think "what if I jump?" And you want to jump. I think it applies to other things too. Holding a glass and thinking "what if I dropped it?" You're just standing there. Thinking. Staring contemplatively at the glass you hold. Swirling around the water, in a trance. Your fingers barely grasping the cup. One slip and.. If you did the glass would fall. And in that time span.. A second that feels like an hour, still in a trance. Until the trance shatters. Just like the glass from your hand. Like your body on the pavement. Panicked voices, a distant siren quickly coming closer. Your mom is there asking "Are you okay?! Is everything alright?!" And you don't have an answer. You're in shock. The aftermath of your trance. Standing there, lying there. As the world swirls around you. A broom shoved into your face and your hand. Or a paramedic asking you questions "Can you hear me?" A blurry face. "Ma'am?" A scolding, electronics taken away. Sitting in a hospital bed. A psyche evaluation. The therapist questioning "And why did you jump?" All because of the call of the void. L’appel du vide.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I realize in the beginning I called it "the power of the void" That would be because I couldn't remember the translation. Then I continued writing, and remembered. I also looked up the french phrase. I didn't actually have it memorized.


End file.
